Amaury
Amaury is Naomi's Best friend and she is the 8th Mystical Beast Carrier Traits Stubborn, Mislead (Formerly), Evil (Formerly), Merciless, Deadly, Smart, Fast, Powerful, Strong, Intelligent, Beautiful, Cocky. Appearance Amaury is a Fox, she has a Ginger read coat, her neck, Muzzle, and chest have white fur. Her eyes are blue. She's 5 Foot 5 feet tall. in regular clothing Amaury wears a British flag Shirt with Blue jeans and Red sandals. Summer & Spring appearance: In Coltaria, Amaury wears a Teal Sleeve-less top with her family insignia on the back (Which is a Small White Falcon) She wears Teal bands on both of her hands, she wears a Teal skirt with white Fishnet Shorts underneath. She also wears teal sandals. Winter & Autumn Appearance: Amaury wears a Blue longsleeved shirt with her Family's Insignia on the back , she wears a Blue skirt with Black Thermal pants, she wears Blue snow boots. She wears Blue Gloves as well. Personality Amaury was Coldhearted, she lost all of her sanity and patience when her mother told her a bunch of Lies about Naomi's family, she started to hate Naomi.. Amaury would leave you behind i a heartbeat if you're injured, she didn't want anyone to get in her way of achieving the ultimate power and killing Naomi.. Then when she got older, she saw the things she was doing to her friend, she was mislead.. her and Naomi made up and became best friends again. Bio Amaury is a Member of the Borealis clan, She was a Prodigy at the school she used to go to in the Earth realm. She was Best friends with Naomi, they used to hang around each other and talk to each other all of the time, when she turned 14 her mother filled her head with lies about Naomi's family, so Amaury started to Hate Naomi and her family, eventually they both fought each other, with Amaury being sealed away for a while.. 2 years later, Amaury broke out.. she then heard the legend of Hasoni and the Beast, she wanted to achieve the ultimate power to kill everyone in Coltaria, she did achieve the Ultimate power, she gained the Eyes of Hasoni as well, and used them to an advantage, but, Naomi and the Other Beast carriers took her down, and it resulted in her being took away for a long time.. 4 months later, Amaury was Released from her imprisonment, she wanted to change... seeing her her rage was blinding her. She never understood why her mother would do such a thing like that to her.. eventually, her and Naomi became Friends again and it took a lot of trust, but, she became friends with the Other Beast Carriers as well.. Crush Her Crush is Devon, She met him in the snow region, even though they fought and she was thrown in jail by him, she got over it. she loves him with all of her heart! Powers & Abilities: Amaury can control both Wind and Lightning Lightning Spear: Amaury charges a Shock of lightning in her left hand and she charges towards the enemy, if she hits the enemy she'll impale them, resulting in their Death. Cloning: Amaury can create various amounts of clones, to help her Defeat her enemies quickly Eyes of Hasoni: When Amaury gained the Ultimate power she gained the eyes of Hasoni, then Naomi defeated her, she landed a punch on Amaury so hard that it knocked the abilities out of her, and it knocked some sense back into her as well. Her Eye abilites came back soon though. Mystical Beast: She's a Mystical Beast carrier, she can use this to her advantage on her Enemies, she can use the Beasts energy and skill to demolish her enemies. Wind Spear: She sends a sharp wave of Wind towards a Foe, The Wind is so Sharp, it can cut the enemy in half. Wind bomb: When she is surrounded by enemies, she can create a large gust of air around her to knock the enemies away. Quotes "Are you sure you want to fight me..?" She says that to her opponent at the beginning of the match "Get out of my way.." Beginning of the match "I've been wanting to kill you for awhile now." She says to Naomi at the Beginning of the Match. "Ahahah! You're HOPELESS!" She says to Naomi if Naomi loses the Match "Why do you keep trying to befriend me all over again..?" To Naomi "I have obtained the Ultimate power.. it's time to make this world a new one.." She says when she gains the power of Hasoni. "Now, do you want to die slowly or quickly?" To her opponent if they lose. "You really need to work on your skills." - Amaury (Older) "You're wasting your time trying to fight me.." - Amaury (Older) "Let's spar with each other, for old times sake!"- Amaury to Naomi Trivia She likes Books She's the 8th Mystical beast carrier She has the Eye of Hasoni She has an English accent. When she gets older, she gives Birth to Akani, Katsure and Kichiro. Category:Antaonists Category:Beast Carrier Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Air Controller Category:Lighning Controller Category:Female Antagonist Category:Eye abilities Category:Female Fox Category:Fox Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Eye power Category:Powerful warriors Category:Lightning user Category:Former- Antagonist